Warriors cats Souls: Chapter 7:Shadow
by Seafang2203
Summary: A new evil has come. Story is better than the summary. WARNING CREEPY STUFF HAPPENS


**Hey every body! Sorry if I haven't mentioned this but the elemental clans are themed after ATLA I OWN NOTHING**

PROLOGE

A calico she-cat with green eyes, spiked bracelets, one gold ear ring, and an amber pendant dangling from her neck, poked around a tree.

"Jinx! Where's Avalon, we're here."said the calico she cat in a loud whisper.

A light brown she cat with emerald green flecks, eyes, and pendant moved up next to her.

"He's right up there, Iris" said the light brown she cat.

She motioned up torwards a white Tom with yellow eyes, white wings, and golden Greek jewelry sitting in a tree. He flew down as silent as an owl.

"Why are we here again?" Asked the white Tom.

" Because Avalon, we need to warn them about Shade the fire mover, remember?" Asked Iris in a mock tone.

" This is not going to work out. You a water mover,me a wind mover, and Jinx a ground mover, we will never get along." Said Avalon.

"It has too. If I'm a soul collector I know that some thing is going down. Way down. If not...you gotta' eat some dirt." Said Iris.

"I hate you." Said Avolon in a condescending tone.

" Where is your cousin any way?" Asked Jinx.

A piercing yowl broke the air.

"ENTE! THAT'S NOT EDIBLE! THAT'S PLASTIC YOU DOLT!" Screamed a she cat.

"I take it she's in that General direction." Said Avalon.

SEASTAR'S POV

The past couple of days have be terrible, really. First I found out that Finchpaw is the daughter of some weird phyco, ghost, lady and I'm too afraid to tell any one. Second my mate and kit are not in Starclan and no one knows where they are. Third my deputy just ate some plastic and now Blossomfall is giving him yarrow so he'll throw it right back on up. Yep, my life is great.

"Well, long as you don't eat any more plastic you should be fine." Said Blossomfall.

Spottedpaw sat at my side laughing under her breath like a cackling hyena.

"Why can't you be a normal deputy and not eat plastic?" I asked in a mocking voice.

Fichpaw came in panting. I had sent her out with Embertail for some tail and flying exercises. Embertail makes me nervous some times, so I was automaticly worried. But she looked fine, so I was truly dumb struck as to what has happened.

"There's*pant*three cats *pant*out side*pant*claming*pant*to know you.*pant*" she siad in between breaths.

" Whoa kiddo, take a deep breath and go get some water." I said to her." Ente your day doesn't end there buddy, sorry. Looks like we've got a situation on are hands." I said to Ente.

He seems to like this name better than Snowclaw because he always insist on cats calling him that. We walked out from the medicine cat den with Finchpaw padding behind us after she had some water. I was surprised to see some familiar faces from the elemental clans; Jinx, Avalon, and my cousin Iris.

FINCHPAW POV

I motioned for Coalpaw and Ghoastpaw to come over to where we were. As soon as I had saw the cats in front of me, a ruff Tom voice rang in my ears.

 _Don't listen to them._ It said.

I told it to shut up because I knew It was Tigerstar. I had come to terms with this whole being the rencarnation of Tigerstar thing, but it came in handy with knowing what the adults where talking about. But now a steely _female_ Voice Spoke in my head. She said that they were traiters. This was knew to me so I kept my gaurd up.

"Seafang," started the calico she cat.

" Its Seastar now. But any way how are you doing Iris?" Asked my mom.

I laugh every time mom says Seastar because it sounds like a fish. _Iris._ That name sounded familiar.

" That's our mom's cousin" whispered Ghostpaw in my ear.

"Yea, I hear she's a soul collector." Coalpaw whispered back.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A soul collector is some one who finds shades, or evil ghosts, and they find lost souls and bring them back to star clan." Said Coalpaw.

" That sounds creepy." I said.

"Why do we need to see you? You stuffed cat mint down my throat, and I was delirious for weeks!" Exclaimed the winged white Tom.

"Good to see you too, Avalon. I take it that you are not here for a tea party, correct?" Asked Seastar.

" Fraid' not we-" Iris was cut off by the light brown she cat with green eyes.

"Are here to ask if you know about Shade?" Asked the light brown she cat.

My mom's eyes widened.

"You mean Mis-Misstres Shade? The creepy lady?" She asked, her voice breaking just a little.

"That's her. Jinx also thinks she knows where your mate and kit are." Said Iris

 _This is what we've been looking for!_ I thought.

After I went to the moon hollow with Mom, Skystar said that they where missing from star clan.

"Avalon, Jinx, Iris, Ente, come with me." Said my mom as she motioned torwards her den.

As the adults padded off.

Coalpaw said "We should follow them."

" What? Why? You know that listing in on a leaders private conversation with out permission isn't aloud?"

" Well yea, but we might learn about where your dad and sister are." Said Coalpaw.

We followed the adults to the entrance of the leader's den.

" I saw her, Shade, in a dream. She-she claimed Finchpaw as her own." Said Seastar.

 _What? But Seastar's my mom isn't she?_ I thought.

We gave each other worried glances.

"how?" Asked Ghostpaw keeping His voice quite so he wouldn't give away our position.

"I know you found her, but are you sure her mother is Shade?" Asked Iris.

 _Saestar isn't my mom?_ I thought.

It's all coming together now. Why my wings are different, why I don't look like any of my relatives, but why would she keep it from me? And is my real mom the one leading the rebellion?

"She seemed pretty sure. What is she, and she also said that she is a frozen claw?" My mom said questionably.

"She is a fire mover, also she is a shade or shadow splitter. A shadow spitter is some one who can go into other cats dreams and melt into shadows, being barely able to catch.A frozen claw is a cat frozen in time, literally. She must of gotten lost in a blizzard or some thing like that. Cats normally don't like this because there is one side effect of it is dying evil due to natural causes, or what ever. And then they stay alive for a long amount of time after that. That is why most frozen claws are shades." Explained Iris.

I stepped back.

My _real mother is a ghost? AN EVIL GHOST?!_ I thought to myself. This was so much to take in.

" We have reason to believe the other gap where all the fire movers are getting in is about a couple days journey from here." Said Avalon

" We were wondering if you would like to help us find it." Said Jinx.

" Yes we would." Said Ente.

"Yes I would." Seastar corrected

"But-" Ente was cut off.

" No buts Ente, I need to go on this myself. You need to stay here and run the clan." Said Seastar.

"Fine." Said Ente disappointedly.

Seastar turned to walk out but saw us instead. She gasped

"Did you hear that?" She asked

" The whole thing" I said. I stomped off madly, angry at the fact that she has lied to me for so long

SEASTAR POV

I saw Coalpaw and Gostpaw pad off shortly after her.

"Well that backfired." Said Jinx matter-of-factly.

"Ya think?" I asked.

"Well let's put together a search team, aaand I think that they need to come along." I siad.

"Are you sure? One leader and 3 apprentices? That doesn't sound like a great idea." Said Avalon

" I know what I'm doing." I sad reassuringly. Though I wasn't that confident." And I have you guys."

FINCHPAW POV

We had left hours ago but it still seemed as if I had found out that I was born to a different mother seconds ago. Coalpaw and Ghostpaw comforted me the whole time. More or less Coalpaw. His eyes glowed like the sun. _Why am I thinking of him like that? Stop it! He's just a friend!_ I mentaly scolded my self.

"The sun's going down. Let's make camp." Said Avalon. His jewelry glinting in the sunset.

" Ooo! I could show you guys my little gifty-gift from star clan!" Said Seastar like a kit.

" Then show away oh mighty leader." Said Iris sarcastically.

Seastar ran off and brought back some twigs and put them in a pile. She shot a small flame from her mouth.

"Wow! That's great Seastar!" Exlaimed Jinx.

We sat around the fire warming our bones. Iris and Ghostpaw went hunting. Coalpaw got up and sat really close to me. It made me blush. When Iris and Ghostpaw got back they had a mouse and an albatross. Even though we are in the woods the ocean isn't that far away.

" Mmmm, this is great! Great job on getting the albatross." Said Seastar.

"Actualy Ghostpaw cought it." Said Iris.

Ghostpaw sat up proudly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, very much." He said like an actor.

We all got a good crack out of that. I was still mad at Seastar though for not telling me about this Shade-ghost lady. Evidently I looked like I was mad too.

"Hey, the Fire is getting low. How about you and me go and get some more twigs?" Said Seastar.

" Ug. Fine." I said as I got up.

We walked off into the forest. You could hear the hoots of owls, chirps of crickets, and other nocturnal animals. Kinda of like a night time song. Mom- well Seastar used to tell me and my 'siblings' stories about all the animals in the night.

"Is every thing alright?" Asked Seastar breaking the silence.

" No, every thing's not alright. You lied to me, like most of my life!" I said.

" I did for a reason, I didn't want you to go the rest of your life going all soul search-y and wonder who your parents are!" She said back.

" Though you are not my kit I named you and took care of you as if you were my own! You might not know this but there are some bad cats out there." She said.

" Yea, I know! I'm the rencarnation of one, and one is my mom!" I snapped back.

We stood there and staired at each other.

" What I'm trying to say is I didn't want to tell you the truth if I didn't know who your real parents were." Said Seastar.

No one talked after that. We started to finally collect some twigs that were lying on the floor. We had mouth fulls of them so we brought them back to our make shift camp. We where happy-ish for a long time. we were about to got to sleep when-

" Hey! This is is our territory!" Said a dark grey tabby Tom with two earrings on one ear.

" You and what army?" asked Seastar with a smirk on her face.

As she said that 8 more cats jumped out behind a tree.

" Oh.. hehe, um, my mistake." Said Seastar backing away slowly.

" Gett of or we'll have a situation." Said a black tom cat with a cream brown underbelly, white stripes, muti-color bandana, and jersey accent.

" No thank you." Said Avalon.

"Well then.. BOYS!" Yelled the tabby Tom.

All the cats attacked at once. Avalon distracted them by flying. Not every day do you see a flying cat. We were all taking on a couple of cats as once. I should of been more careful because the tabby Tom knocked me over with the swipe of his paw and I went flying, and hit a tree.

 _Come on! Get up!_ Said the female voice.

 _I can't take on that many cats at once!_ I said back.

 _They are traitors! Kill them all! S_ aid the voice again.

 _No._ I said back.

We went through a small battle of yes or no. The voice won. It took over. I felt that they were terrible cats and they needed to die. Shadows swarmed my paws. I got up and charged forward my body slowly becoming a shadow. I was filled with rage for no reason.

Seastar stopped and staired. She got a small slash to the face. I charged at the tabby Tom who was currently attacking Coalpaw. A crooked grin spread across my face. I felt like I had so much power! The blood in my ear pulsed as I took the scruff of the Tom's neck and threw him against the same tree he threw me. He got up quickly and charged at me. One of my paws became sounded in a purple flame as I charged torwards him. We met and I slashed his neck. It was almost satisfying. I spun around to a cream colored Tom who was about to pounce on me but I was too quick for him. I slashed at his neck too. I was soon srounded by two dead cats bleeding heavily. The feeling of rage left me and so the the shadow that had consumed me. I feel to the ground unconscious.


End file.
